Sonic and the Return of Mephiles
by iidaemii03
Summary: Sonic's been having weird nightmares that's beginning to worry him. Another crisis arrives as Mephiles returns. What happens when the two problems turns out to be connected? What dark secrets will be revealed? Read and find out!


Sonic and the Return of Mephiles

Will just make it clear that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. SEGA does. And this is my first story, so no hate please! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: Nightmares

It was a beautiful day in Station Square, and the sun was shining bright. A blue hedgehog was lying on the roof at a workshop. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. He had saved his home-planet Mobius many times before from enemies. But his archenemy was Dr. Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman. Sonic enjoyed today. Because today, Eggman wasn't attacking. So Sonic could just rest all day. "Hey Sonic! Come in so you can be with us!" said a yellow fox who flew in the air with his 2 tail's besides Sonic. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming Tails." replied Sonic back. He jumped off the roof and walked in. Tails followed right after and closed the door. In the living room sat all of Sonic's good friends. Even Shadow the Hedgehog was there, who is a 'friend' of Sonic.

"Hi guys!" said Sonic. "SONIIIIC!" said a pink female hedgehog who ran right towards him. "Oh my Sonikku!" she said hugging him tight. "A-Amy. C-can't b-breath!" he replied almost suffocated. "Sorry!" Amy said. She let go of him. Sonic turned his head to Shadow. "Eh...Hi, Shadow? Surprisingly to see you here." "I didn't want to be here actually, but I was forced to." said Shadow a little bit grumpy. "By who?" Sonic asked. Shadow just pointed at Rouge. The bat answered back. "What?! I thought that he needed company since he was alone all the time!" "OK!" said Sonic. Sonic had also 2 friends from the future. It was Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

They talked a lot, and they talked for hours. It felt like the day just never ended, but after a while it was evening. Almost night. Everybody walked to their homes. "Bye! See ya tomorrow!" Sonic waved goodbye to everybody. Now, it was just Sonic and Tails. "Yawn...I think we should go to bed now." said Tails. "You're right buddy. It's very late." Sonic replied. "OK then! Night Sonic!" Tails closed his bedroom-door. "Night pal!" Sonic shut his door. He took off his shoes and crawled under the duvet. The hours had passed, and it was almost midnight. Sonic had a dream. A weird one.

In Sonic's dream:

It was just a dark room. Everything was black. Sonic stood in the middle of it. "Hahahahaha..." It was an evil laughter. "Huh? Wha...Who's there?" Sonic asked. Quiet. It was quiet a little while. "I will find you...Muhahahahaha! That evil laughter again. "Wait what?! Who are you?!" shouted Sonic.

End of the dream.

Sonic stood up in his bed and looked out the window. It was morning. Tails opened the door. "Wake up So- Oh, you're up already?" "Huh? Oh yes! I'm up!" Sonic got out of his bed and took on his shoes. He dashed pass Tails and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and combed his fur. Then he dashed down the stairs. "Sonic? Why are you in a hurry?" Tails asked his buddy. "Eh...well...because nothing!" He said while trying to fake a smile. "Nothing, huh? Alright then." said Tails. He walked to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Sonic took out a chair and sat down. He looked down at the table with a pensive glance. "Okay Sonic, enough of this. You've never been so miserable before! What is it?" asked Tails. "What are you talking about buddy? It is nothing with me. I'm fine! Promise!" Sonic said. Tails lifted an eyebrow. "OK fine! I'll tell you!" he said. Realizing he couldn't keep it inside any more. Tails smiled slyly. "Sigh. I had a dream last night. I stood in the middle of a dark room. Everything was black! And then, I heard a laughter. But not a nice one. An evil one! He said: "I will find you.", and then BAM! I woke up. So what do you think? Who was that voice? And why would he have me?" He sighed. "I don't know anymore," he said while headbutting the table. Tails sighed. "Sonic. It doesn't get better if you sit here with your head at the table and on our breakfast." Sonic lifted his head. "You're right! I am better than this. And I'm not letting a bad dream stop me!" Sonic said proudly. "Fine. Now we can eat!" said Tails happily. "Or at least what's left of it..." he muttered. "What was that?" Sonic asked. "Oh, ya know...nothing..." he said while smirking.

After eating, Sonic took a long run to concentrate and to forget about everything for a bit. He came back in the afternoon sometime. "Hi problemguy!" Tails said in a teasing way. "Are you better now?" "Yes I am! I think I'm going to bed early. Night Tails!" said Sonic before closing the door. "O...K?...Good Night Sonic!" After awhile, Sonic slept like a rock. Tails had also gone to bed. Sonic had a dream again. But this one was different: This one was worse.

In Sonic's dream:

It was still the black room. Sonic looked around and then he looked at himself. "Wha-...No! NO!" He was Dark Sonic, and he had blood on his hands. "How?...what?" Then he saw all of his friends lying on the ground around him. They had blood on them and around them. Sonic heard a voice. "Well done Sonic. You ARE really the dark king of Mobius." "What?! I'm...the dark king of...Mobius?!" Sonic didn't understand. He knew he was regal, but not that he was king! "Who...Who have done this to my friends?" He asked the voice. "You have done it, king Dark Sonic." the voice answered. "Why?" he asked with a trembling voice. "Because: Who need friends, when you are king of everything. Muhahahahahahaaa!" Sonic starred back at his bloody hands. "No. No! NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed with tears in his eyes.

End of the dream.

"SONIC!" shouted Tails to wake his friend up. "Don't! Wait! NO!" Sonic screamed as he stood right up in his bed. "Are you alright, I heard a scream?! Tails said, worrying for his friend. "Pant...pant...Yeah, thanks for wakin' me up..." he said, relaxing a little more.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I don't have a specific schedule for updates, so just look out for the next chapter. Again, it's my first time making a story. So, please be nice:) Bye, and see you in the next chapter!

Chapter 2: The Dark change

The next day: Tails invited all of Sonic's friends to his workshop. He thought that maybe they could cheer him up a little. Everyone was in the living room. Sonic sat on a chair and didn't talk. "Sonic? You are awfully quiet now. Are you okay?" Blaze asked. "I agree with Blaze. You haven't been this quiet before." Said Silver. "Please Sonic. Talk to us! We are your friends, and we only want to help you. Don't shut us out!" Said Amy. She laid a hand on his shoulder. Sonic looked at them with a scared looking glance. He stood up. "I...eh...I don't want to hurt you guys." Amy's hand slipped away from his shoulder. "Why would you hurt us?" Asked Knuckles. Everybody starred at him. "I-I must go!" Sonic ran out the door in super sonic speed. "Sonic!" Tails shouted after him. "It was nice of you to try to help him. Sorry guys." Tails said supplied. "It's okay Tails! It is Sonic's fault if he don't want help." Knuckles answered.

With Sonic: "I just ran without say anything! Good job Sonic!" Sonic said to himself. Sonic ran into the forrest. He stopped in the middle of the forrest. "I've never been in this part of the forrest before." Then, out of nowhere, a red glowing light was in front of Sonic. "Eh..." Before Sonic could finish his line, the lightball just flew away. "Hey, wait!" Sonic dashed after it. The lightball led him to a cave. He walked inside it and saw a jewel. It was red. The lightball went into the jewel. Sonic slowly reached the jewel. When he took on it, the power from the jewel went into him. Sonic landed on his knees. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" ...It was quiet awhile... The power was now inside him. He felt the energy flow trough him. "I feel..." Sonic stood up. "FANTASTIC!" He had turned to Dark Sonic. His fur was dark blue with dark aura surrounding him. The jewel floated high up in the air. It turned to a scepter with the red jewel on top of it. Sonic walked out of the cave with the scepter in his hand, and an evil smirk.

Who did this to Sonic? What is that gem exactly? How will the others react to this? Find out in the third chapter of "Sonic and the Return of Mephiles".

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be good and hopefully longer! ;) I hope you enjoying my story so far. I will try my best to make this story done. See you next time! :D

Chapter 3: Mephiles is back

Dark Sonic walked to the town. He used his scepter to teleport him to the mountain near Station Square. You could see all of the city from there. Sonic used his scepter and he held it high against the sky. A beam was sent into the sky that formed dark clouds in the sky over Station Square. The people starred at the dark sky with terrifying looks in their eyes. Sonic teleported himself back to the town. "Mom? Who is that?" said a little cat girl. "I don't know, sweetie. It looks like it is Sonic, but..." answered her mom back. Then, Dark Sonic shouted: "KNEEL TO YOUR KING!" Everybody was terrified and felt like they didn't have a choice, so they got down on their knees. Sonic smirked evilly. He used hit scepter again. PHOOF! Everybody had chains on their wrists and ankles. Sonic dashed to the castle of Mobius. He had some business to take care of.

With the others: "He ran off yesterday and haven't come back yet! Where is he?!" Tails said with tears in his eyes. He was both sad and confused. "Don't worry, Tails. He'll come back!" Amy said comforting. "Yeah, she's right!" Silver said. "Let's bring up your mood by watching TV!" He took the remote and turned on the TV. On the TV: "This is the news! The people of Station Square has been put in chains and turned into slaves!" "What?!" Tails was shocked to hear this, and he sat straight up to hear more. "It has been said that all of this is done by the famous Sonic the Hedgehog." "But that's...IMPOSSIBLE!" Tails was more shocked now. "Shhhh! I try to hear!" Knuckles whispered. "Eyewitnesses says that he was dark and terrifying, with a scepter. They also says that he could be dangerous. So my advice is: Stay calm and don't leave your house at ANY costs! It will come newer updates soon. So stay tuned!" Silver turned off the TV. "How could Sonic do this? Wait, no i-i-it can't be him! It can't be!" Tails slammed the table. "Tails is right, it can't be him. But...the pictures don't lie. In addition, there is the news we are talking about! Why would they lie?" Silver said. "I don't know. But I know that Sonic NEVER would have done something like that!" Tails said. "What are you going to do, Tails?" Cream asked. Tails was sure what he going to answer. "I'm going to find Sonic, prove his innocence and put an end to all this nonsense!" Tails went out of the door and in to the garage where the X-Tornado was. The others followed right after. "But Tails, you can get injured out there on your own, or worse!" Knuckles yelled to him. Tails stopped a minute to think. "I don't care. I will find Sonic and I will save us all, even if it means to sacrifice myself." Tails got into the X-Tornado. "If that's what you want, then we are with you!" Knuckles said. "Yes! We will all save Sonic and this town!" Silver continued. "I can't believe i'm saying this, but...I'll go with you too!" Shadow said with a smile. It was a surprise for everybody to see that Shadow wanted to help them save Sonic, and also a surprise to see him smile. Everybody got into the plane and Tails took off.

With Sonic: He had come to the castle and he opened the door. He walked right to a big door. On the other side was the big ballroom with the royal family's thrones. At the throne in the middle sat a purple female hedgehog with a white dress and a golden crown on her head. It was Queen Aleena. On her right side sat a light green boy hedgehog with many spikes pointing outwards. His name was Manic. And on the left side of her sat a pink girl hedgehog also with a white dress, but she had a different crown. Her name was Sonia. These 3 hedgehogs was the family of Sonic. Aleena were his mom and Sonia and Manic were his siblings. Sonic was a royal, but he did not like the hassle so he ran away from home. Sonic opened the door so hard that the noise could be heard almost in the whole castle. Sonic starred at them, and they starred back. Sonic had an evil smirk. "S-Sonic? Is that you?" Aleena asked softly. "Yes it is. Have you missed me...mom?" Sonic said. "Hey Sonic! Long time no see bro!" Manic said with a big smile. "We've missed you so much Sonic!" continued Sonia. "STOP TALKING YOU IDIOTS!" Sonic yelled at them. "I want the crown. I want this city. But most of all: I want to be the king!" Sonic said. "What? You can't just ask to be the king! We must follow the tradition: You will become king or queen when your 18." the queen said. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID TRADITION! I WANT TO BE KING NOW!" Sonic yelled of full voice. "So, what is it going to be dear mom?" Sonic waited for an answer. Queen Aleena felt like she couldn't do anything to stop this, even if she was the queen. She knew that this was wrong, and she also knew that this wasn't Sonic, but she didn't have a choice. "I'm waiting. Oh, and a little reminder: If you don't do it," He used his scepter to lift Manic and Sonia up in the air. It was red aura around them. "I will kill them!" They both took their hands on their necks, as if they were strangled. "No! Please let them go! Please!" Aleena started to cry. "Then you know what to do." Sonic said. She was quiet before she said: "I, Queen Aleena proclaim Sonic to the new king of Mobius." She gave him the golden crown who belonged to Sonic. When he put on the crown and the cape that belonged together, the cape changed from red to dark purple, and the gold details changed from gold to a black, shiny metal. He walked pass them and sat on the middle throne. "Now, get them to the dungeon!" Sonic said with a commanding voice. A guard came in and lead them to the dungeon in the basement. It was just Sonic alone in the room. Then smoke appeared from the jewel. It was like a screen. "Well done Sonic. You are now king of Mobius, and together we can rule this world!" a voice said. "Yes master Mephiles. Everything goes well!" Sonic answered. "Nothing can stop us now!" the voice said. "MUHAHAHAHA!" they both laughed evilly.

Did you enjoy the chapter? I did enjoy writing it! And yes, you read right: MEPHILES! Dun dun duuuuuun. XD So he was behind all this all along! It was Mephiles who used Sonic to be the ruler of Mobius. How will it all end? Will the others save Sonic in time? Have Mephiles won? Is all hope gone?! Find out in chapter four! :D (Just as you know it: I don't know when i'm gonna end this story.) So...BYE! XD :P

Chapter 4: It's Battle Time!

"What the heck?! What have happend to Station Square?!" Tails was shocked when he looked down at the town from his plane. Everyone was in shock. It was cloudy, but the clouds was dark like it could start to rain any minute. "Could this be Sonic's work?" Rouge asked worried. "I'm afraid yes." Tails answered. They landed in front of the castle.

"Is it here?" Tails asked, jumping out of the plane. "Yes, here it is. I can feel Sonic is near, but...something's not right." Silver answered. "Okay. Thanks Silver!" Tails replied. "Wait. Can you feel he is near? That makes no sense!" Knuckles said. "Yes it does. It's a new type of power I discovered. I can feel my friends' presence." Silver answered back. "Oh. Ok then." Knuckles replied. They walked closer to the castle. It was the same as before. Nothing had changed here. Tails took a deep breath and knocked. The door slowly opened, but no one was there. They walked in quietly and all over the castle it was quiet. No sound at all. They walked to the big door. They knew who sat there: In there sat Sonic the Hedgehog, or more correct: King Dark Sonic. They also knew that they had to fight their best friend and the hero of Mobius. Tails opened the door. Sonic sat on his throne with closed eyes. "Hehehe. Look who's here. My good friends." He had an evil smirk on his face. He opened his eyes and he looked at them with an evil look. "Sonic, look. We don't want to hurt you. Just forget all of this and we can go home." Tails walked slowly forward. "Hm, let me think of that. What about NO!" Sonic screamed to them and sent a sound wave with his scepter against Tails that made him fall to the ground. "Tails! You will pay for that!" Knuckles headed for Sonic. He was about to punch him but then Sonic used his scepter and created a shield which sent Knuckles straight backwards. "Is that all you got! Ahhhhhh!" Amy ran towards him with her Piko Piko Hammer. Again Sonic used his scepter and created a holographic hammer which was bigger than her hammer. He swong his scepter that made the holographic hammer swong and hit Amy. "Is the scepter all you can use!" Shadow said and skated towards him. He jumped in the air and let out his hand. "Chaos Spear!" Yellow spears headed right for Sonic. He jumped up, dotched the Chaos Spear and kicked Shadow in his stomach. Shadow fell back at the ground. Sonic landed in front of his throne. "Do you want to try too?" He asked the others who wasn't hurt. "Hiyaaa!" Rouge tried a karate kick, but Sonic dogded it and used his scepter to send her backwards. "His scepter! It's something with the scepter!" Silver said. "No shit Sherlock!" Shadow answered. He sent a Chaos Blast against Sonic. He created a holographic mirror and the Chaos Blast came straight backwards to Shadow. He landed on his back and was hurt. "You are weak. All of you! Guards! Get these weak people in the dungeon." Sonic commanded. A guard came out and got them to the dungeon.

In the cell: "We lost. He was right. We are weak." Tails had tears in his eyes. "We weren't strong enough. Not even me." Knuckles continued. "I can't believe we couldn't save Sonic. I can't believe it!" Amy sobbed. She took her eyes in her hands. "It's not your fault." A voice said. Amy stopped sobbing and she and the others looked in the direction where the voice came from. It came from the cell which was in front of them on the other side. In that cell sat three familiar faces. It was Queen Aleena, Sonia and Manic. "Sonia! Manic! Your majesty!" Tails was shocked for like...The THIRD TIME this day. "What are you doing here in a cell?" Amy asked confused. "Sonic sat us here. He said he wanted the crown." Sonia said. "Dude, he was dark!" Manic continued. "We couldn't do anything!" Aleena said. "Before we came here, I heared that he was talking to someone. Someone he called...Mephiles." Aleena told them. "MEPHILES?!" the others shouted. Aleena had a finger on her lips. "Shhhh! He can hear us." Aleena whispered back. "Don't give up so easily. It's still a way to deafeat him and save Sonic!" Sonia said. "Really? How?" Tails asked. "It is that jewel-thingy!" Manic said. "Manic is right. Mephiles is in the jewel, guiding Sonic. If you can get the scepter, you can destroy the jewel and everything will be back to normal!" Aleena said. "Okay then. Let's save Sonic!" Tails said happy. Silver used his telekinesis to pick up the lock. It opened, and everybody got out. Tails looked at Sonic's family. "Don't worry about us. Save my son!" Aleena said. "And our brother!" Sonia and Manic said together. Tails nodded and ran after the others.

They got up and ran in to the ballroom. "Grrrrr. I thought I got rid of you!" Sonic screamed as he sent a sound wave against them. All of them dodged it and ran towards him at the same time. Amy smacked him with her hammer. Silver used his telekinesis on him and smashed him to the wall. Shadow sent a lot of Chaos Spears towards him that hit him in the stomach. Knuckles punched him to the ground. Blaze shot fireballs at him. Rouge kicked him. Cream slapped him with her ears. And last: Tails flied the fastest he could and flied straight towards him with his fists ready. "I'm doing this for you. Not for Mephiles, but you. I want my best friend back. I want my sidekick back. I want my brother back!" Tails had tears raining down his cheeks. "Come back Sonic. To us. To the world. TO ME!" Tails punched him so hard that Sonic's crown falled off. Sonic landed at the ground. Tails quickly grabbed his scepter and flied back to the others. Sonic got up. "I will finish you, once and for a-..." Sonic saw that he didn't have the scepter in his hand. "NO! Where is my-..." Sonic starred first angry on them and then surprised. "Your scepter? I have it. This is gonna end NOW!" Tails smashed the scepter on the ground. "NOOOO!" Sonic screamed. The jewel broke in pieces. A red beam came out of the jewel. It was Mephiles in the beam. The red lightbeam disappeared and so did Mephiles. Sonic was struggling on the ground. He opened his eyes wide and a red light came out of him. He hovered in the air and the dark form disappeared. He landed on the ground again. Everything was back to normal. The queen, Sonia and Manic was free from the cell. The slaves turned to their houses again as normal people. "Sonic!" Tails ran towards him. The others followed right after. "Ngh...Tails?" Sonic asked slowly. "I'm right here buddy!" Tails said with tears in his eyes. "Ngh..WAIT!" Sonic stood right up. "Wait? What happened?! And...why am I wearing a cape? What happened here? A fight?" Sonic didn't understand and he didn't remember a thing. "Sonic!" Everyone was happy that their friend was back and hugged him. Even Shadow. "Eh...what have I missed?" Sonic asked confused. "Mephiles came back. He turned you to an evil king!" Tails answered. "What?" Sonic still didn't understand. "Where am I gonna start?" Tails said.

After an hour of explenation: "Say WHAT?! I TURNED INTO DARK SONIC AND MEPHILES USED ME TO BE KING OVER MOBIUS AND YOU HAD TO FIGHT AGAINST ME AND I SAT MY FAMILY IN THE DUNGEON AND I SAT YOU GUYS IN THE DUNGEON AND I MADE THE PEOPLE OF STATION SQUARE INTO SLAVES?!" Sonic yelled to his friends. "Ehhhh yes?" Tails answered. "Oh my God. Sorry guys. I didn't know!" Sonic said. "Apologize accepted." Silver said. "You couldn't control yourself, that's all!" Blaze said. "Yeah! And I'm so happy you're back!" Amy said hugging him not so tight. "I'm glad to Amy. Thanks guys. You were actually very good out there!" Sonic said. "Oh, it's nothing. I could have done it myself!" Knuckles said. Shadow stepped on Knuckles' foot. "Ouch!" Knuckles said. "What he meant to say is that it was not easy, but we didn't give up." Shadow replied. "Thanks again!" Sonic said.

Sonic was back to normal, so was Station Square. The day was saved. The sun went down making a beautiful sunset. THE END!

Thanks for reading my story. It was fun writing it! Hope you enjoyed all of it. I don't want any bad comments please. See you next time!


End file.
